The overall goal of our proposed new program entitled the International Research Ethics Network for Southern Africa (IRENSA) is to develop and nourish sustainable multidisciplinary expertise in international research ethics and bioethics in the region. The main objective of the program is to provide a gender-balanced cadre of 48 developing-country scientists, academics, clinicians and Research Ethics Committee (REC) members with specialized, graduate level training in ethical, social and legal principles. The training is designed to guide responsible conduct of research on vulnerable subjects in the cross-cultural context of medium and low-income countries. Two supplementary and synergistic objectives will be: a) to stimulate broader interest and training in research ethics for REC members and researchers and b) to develop a Southern Africa network of RECs. These objectives will be achieved through: a) a 12 month nationally registered post-graduate Diploma in International Research Ethics; b) short courses to train and update 75 members of research ethics committees (RECs) each year, some of whom will be recruited into the Diploma program; and c) a Research Ethics Network to support the work of RECs by providing educational resources and news on current research development; tracking trainees' career development, and promoting exchange of information among Network participants. Given the concern about unethical research and the enormous increase in the volume of clinical research in developing countries, especially in relation to HIV/AIDS, this unique program, taught by a multidisciplinary Faculty with national and international reputations in bioethics, will have a considerable impact on the ethics of research in Southern Africa.